Unfriendly Roots
by SpaceNinjaKitten
Summary: Edward Cullen and Bella Swan met when they were just nine years old, but there was nothing good about it. They can't stand each other, but will it ever change? Someone has feelings for Bella, but you'll never guess who! First one, so go easy on me! :/


**Disclaimer! I, SpaceNinjaKitten, do not own Twilight or any of the characters..although I sure wish I did! Haha, enjoy(:**

Chapter 1: New Kid in Town.

_**EP0V**_

Yes! It's Saturday! Jasper's here and we're gonna have some fun. His dad rocks. He got us these high-tech water guns, and I'm whooping him with my mad skills. Well, if Alice stays away, we can keep having fun. Alice is my twin sister and she totally gets on my nerves. Wanna know why? Well, every time my best friend, Jasper, comes over, she always annoys us about playing with her and her dollies, and sits in his lap. I don't wanna play with her dollies, and she keeps stealing him from me! Gosh. I have to say gosh because my mom says it's not good to take the Lord's name in vain. Well, as I was saying.

Me and Jasper were playing with our squirt guns in my huge backyard, when my mom opened the back door and yelled for us to come inside; she said something about meeting our new neighbors. I blasted Jasper one last time in the face, making his blonde hair brown with my Aqua Launcher 500, and threw it to the ground. I then raced Jasper back inside to see three people I had never seen before and my parents. There was a tall man with a weird moustache sitting on the couch and talking to my dad, a regular sized woman who wouldn't stop smiling sharing cookies with my mom, and a small, pale girl who was clinging to her mom's side. She seems quiet. Jasper nudged me and winked a little.

"Hey, she's kinda cute," Jasper whispered with a smile. I just rolled my eyes and kept staring at all of the strange people who didn't really notice we were here yet.

"Oh! Dear, I didn't see you there!" My mom is always so hyper. I bet she keeps sugar in her purse. "Renee, this is my son, Edward," My mom said, pulling me in front of her and keeping her hands on my shoulders. "He's nine, just like your beautiful little daughter, Isabella!" Isabella. That's a fancy name. I kinda like it though.

"My goodness! He's so handsome Esme!" The average lady said, prying Isabella from her thigh and pushing her closer to me. I stepped back a little, and so did she.

"Hi. Bye." I said, trying to make a dash for the door. I mean, I didn't want to be "impolite" or anything, but I really wanted to get back to playing with my awesome squirt gun.

"Edward Anthony Cullen!" Oh gosh, my mom used my whole name. She must mean business. "You get your butt right back here young man!" I sighed and drug my feet back to my mom. Was this gonna take long? Because I could seriously be having fun right now. "I am so sorry," my mom said with a stern hint in her voice, "Edward is just anxious to get back to playing with his little friend, Jasper." She motioned over to my best friend who was offering my pixie of a sister a piggy back ride. Traitor. "It won't happen again, right Edward?" My mom asked, giving me the evil eye. I sighed another time, defeated yet again by the meanie that is mom. The pale girl with the long brown hair giggled, and then quickly stopped when I gave her my best mean face. She shot one back, with a poked out tongue to go with it. Oh, so it's like that.

"Hi," she said in a very high pitched, small voice. For some reason, she was still cute, even if she did laugh at me for getting in trouble. I still don't like her though.

"Hello." Didn't I say this already? "Can I PLEASE go now?" I pleaded with my mom, this lady could be so not cool at times.

"Edward, why don't you go play with Isabella?" That's not what I meant! She must have seen me and Isabella shooting mean faces at each other, and bent down so that she could give me her best mother look. "Be nice Edward."

"I will mom," I mumbled. I'm not making any promises though. This girl is pushing me the wrong way, and I don't even know her that well yet. My mom and Isabella's mom walked to another part of the house and started rambling again. Bella didn't look happy about playing with me either. She must have had the same disgust with me as I did with her. All of a sudden, she looked at me with a little smile. What is she smiling at?

"Who's that?" she asked with a weird girly smile, pointing in the direction of whoever she was asking about. She was looking a little bit happier now. I turned around and looked at the door. Emmett, the biggest kid on the block, and also one of the meanest, was standing outside the door trying to look inside. We grew up together, but he's a year older than me and Jasper. He wasn't mean to us, and if anyone else was, he'd bash their face in. Hmm, he could be handy. Emmett started pounding on the door with his huge fist shouting things like "Let me in!" and "Hi Mrs. Cullen!" but the worst one was "Who's that cute girl?". I ran over to the door, glad I had an excuse to get away from Isabella, and let the monster in.

"Well, hello Eddie!" Emmett boomed, putting me in a headlock and ruffling my hair. I stomped on his foot and he let me up and laughed. He looked at Isabella and got all googley eyed. Dang, I didn't like where this was going.

"And who is this hot tamale?" Emmett beamed, walking over to her like he was the coolest thing since sliced bread. Isabella blushed and her mud puddle eyes looked down.

"That's just Isabella," I tried to say in the most uncaring way I could. "She just moved into the neighborhood. She's not all that." The last part was to get Emmett to forget about her, I guess that wasn't working. Isabella looked at me for a quick second and her eyes got big. I thought she would cry, but as soon as I looked at her for three seconds, I felt the hate oozing out of her.

"Call me Bella, I like it better. It's not as fancy." She said, smiling at Emmett again. "I never said I was all that, but could you tell that jerk over there that he isn't either?" Oh man, this girl was so gonna get it. Emmett turned around.

"Bella said that you're a jerk and you're not all that either." Emmett smiled, probably thinking it was funny that the girl who looked so sweet could be so mean when she needed to be.

"Well tell her that she's never coming to my house again, and she can't play with me either. Oh, and she's ugly too." I added, trying to get her to leave, or at least mad. Maybe she'll cry this time, I thought to myself. Wrong. Emmett ducked and before I could see why, a little black shoe hit me right in the face. I fell back on the ground and held my nose. That hurt!

"I never said I wanted to come to your house or wanted to play with you. I know I'm ugly, but you're no Justin Bieber!" she screamed, her face was red and she looked ready to kill. Emmett laughed and held his hand up for a high-five. She slapped his hand, still angry. Emmett looked like he liked her. Whose side is he on? Bella calmed down a little after Emmett's attempt at staying on her good side. I could go run to my mom and get her in so much trouble, but Emmett would turn on me. I decided not to, and stood up. I was mad that Emmett was choosing her over me though.

"If you love her so much, why don't you marry the little troll doll?" I narrowed my eyes at Bella, still trying to get back at her. Emmett turned his back to me and faced Bella while getting on one knee. Of course. Emmett looked up at Bella in a fake mushy way and grabbed her hand.

"Isabella….." Emmett proclaimed in a gross, romantic voice. "Wait, what's your last name?"

"Swan." Bella responded in a whisper voice.

"Swan! Oh such a beautiful name for such a beautiful little lady. I love you with all of my heart; I'll even share my cookies with you..well, maybe not the chocolate chip ones because those are my favorite…" I rolled my eyes. Emmett couldn't focus on one thing to save his life. "Will you marry me?"He asked, she didn't have time to answer though, because Emmett had already fallen over laughing so hard I could see tears in his eyes. I really didn't have to deal with this. I wondered where Jasper was, but remembered the REAL troll had stolen him away. Man, girls really are the worst. First, my sister steals my best friend, and then another one steals my cool older friend. Could this day get any worse? Well one thing was for sure.

Bella Swan was going down.


End file.
